chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Damien Mendez
Damien is the 18 year old son of Martin Mendez and Cathy Smith. His natural ability is inituitive aptitude, and the abilities he has taken include telekinesis, elecktrokinesis and rapid cellular regeneration. He is a character used by Jake in World 3. Appearance Damien has long dark brown hair and very pale skin. He also has dark brown eyes, but they are known to turn a very dark shade of red when he shows a powerful emotion, e.g anger, fear, and delight. He inherited the pale skin from his father, and his brown hair and eyes from his mother. Whilst he was living rough, both as a fugitive after New York was blown up and after having fled from his father, Damien was known to have longer and messier hair and even blood stains on his clothes. Explosion Timeline History Damien's parents split up when he was a child, and custody was shared between them. When Damien was 8 years old, his father, Martin, regained contact with an old friend named Gabriel Gray, who by that time had already started using the alias of Sylar. Damien manifested shortly afterwards, and Sylar recognised that his ability was the same as his own. Martin became a strong ally of Sylar's, and become his Chief of Security once he was posing as the President, Nathan Petrelli. As a result of this, Damien felt rejected and ran away, going to visit his mother's apartment. Martin had previously told him that his mother didn't want anything to do with him any longer. Instead, he found his mother half decapitated on the floor, her head empty of a brain. Angry, Damien confronted his father over the murder and the cover-up. While they were arguing, Damien was attacked and by a mysterious age manipulator, who was attempting to assassinate his father. Due to this, Damien mutated into his sixteen year old self. Damien then struggled to control the increased hunger of his ability, slaughtering a nearby Jack Calwin in the process. Luckily, Jack could heal and survived Damien's attack, but that did not stop Damien from gaining all of Jack's abilities, including gravity manipulation and rapid cellular regeneration. He attacked Lola Sanchez but she too managed to heal herself. She then began trailing him in order to heal and save his victims. Damien partly lost his mind due to his hunger to kill and made random killings, become more powerful but he had less willpower. Eventually, his madness consumed him and he threw himself into the sea. Damien lost all of his abilities except for elecktrokinesis, initiutive aptitude, telekinesis and rapid cellular regeneration whilst at the bottom of the ocean. He used telekinesis to break free and regeneration to keep himself alive then floated to the surface. Later he met his father, who tried to help Damien, but Damien ruthlessly killed him and took his powers, which he has never used. Damien then hid low until his father's funeral, where he regained contact with Nathan Petrelli, or as Damien knew him, Sylar. Sylar confronted Damien, who somehow overpowered the older man and held him firmly for a while, until his powers deserted him and Sylar was able to break free. Damien was then locked up in an unknown location. Category:Characters